


Tired

by vhelz_roxanne



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 4 + 1, Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, High School, M/M, Stray Kids are mentioned, nct dream are seungmin's friends, seungmin is tiRed, stra kids are hyunjin's friends, yeji ins mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhelz_roxanne/pseuds/vhelz_roxanne
Summary: The four times Seungmin wanted to let go but didn’t and the one time he finally did it.





	Tired

Seungmin knew, he perfectly knew what was going to happen.  
It took him a while to realise it but once he had he knew there were no other way.

1

It started when Hyunjin got into a fight with what back then was their circle of friends.  
It was their monthsary and Seungmin was ready to celebrate it with Hyunjin and maybe even hang out with their friends but when he reached their classroom what he saw destroyed all his hopes of having a wonderful day.  
Hyunjin threw a fist at Jaemin but the boy ducked down.

  
“What the hell?! What’s your problem dude?!” Seungmin rushed to Hyunjin’s side holding his boyfriend back while Jeno held Jaemin.

“I’m so fucking done with you and your stupid attitude!” Hyunjin spat.

  
“My attitude? Dude you’re the one with attitude issues!” Jaemin shouted back, Seungmin apologised for his boyfriend’s attitude and pulled his away rushing him to the bathroom.

  
“What were you thinking?! What happened?” Seungmin exhaled but Hyunjin just kicked the door of the nearest stall.

  
“Fuck Seungmin, can’t you see?! They are just using us. They don’t even care about us. Do you really wanna be friends with fuckers like them?!” Seungmin frowned not really knowing what to say.

  
“What got you so upset?"  
“Seungmin, they… they only care about themselves and their bestfriends we’re just the back up friends, why can’t you see that? No, you’re intelligent enough to know that, am I right?” Seungmin didn’t want to say it out loud but he knew Hyunjin was right, Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, Donghyuk and Mark already knew each other before the couple had joined them, Seungmin sometimes felt left out especially when the others threw inside jokes leaving him confused and he knew that Hyunjin felt that way too.

“Am I right?” Hyunjin pressed again, Seungmin nodded once looking down at his shoes.

  
“I’m done with them. I’m tired of following them like a lost puppy.” Hyunjin leaned against the sink and crossed his arms.

  
“What are you gonna do? Will you join me or stay with them?” He raised an eyebrow and Seungmin head shot up.

  
“Hyunjin… don’t make me choose…” He whispered but he knew Hyunjin had heard him, without a word his boyfriend left leaving Seungmin alone in the bathroom.

  
Seungmin stumbled back and sat in one of the toilets locking the door stall. He silently let the tears fall down but it was soon interrupted when he heard Jaemin’s voice calling for his name.

  
“Seungmin are you here?” Said guy took a deep breathe and opened the door not caring how aweful he looked like.

  
Jaemin walked in and wrapped his arms around the crying boy.

  
“I’m sorry things turned out like that. We don’t want you to choose. We… we understand if you don’t want to have anything to do with us and you want to follow Hyunjin but you’ll always have a place in our group. I’m really sorry you had to be in this difficult situation.” Jaemin held him close.

  
Seungmin knew Hyunjin had a hard time making new friends and it was even harder for him to trust others after getting hurt by people he considered his friends.

  
This was not the first time Seungmin found himself between his boyfriend and their friends and each time he decided to drop their so called friend just to not upset Hyunjin.

  
But Seungmin was tired.

2

  
It was during lunch break when Seungmin felt thorn.  
He saw Jaemin and the others waving at him in a table while Hyunjin was waving at him from the opposite side. He threw an apologetic look at Jaemin and made his way to Hyunjin’s table, he greeted his boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek then turned to the other people around the table.

  
“Ehy Seungmin long time no see.” Chan smiled widely, showing off his dimples that always charmed everyone.

  
“You never hang out with us anymore!” Minho shook his head dissapointed while wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

  
“Forget about these stinkys, you never hang out with me! Your own bestfriend!” Jisung shrugged Minho’s arms off of his shoulders and grabbed Seungmin’s arm.

  
“Bold of you to call yourself my bestfriend and to say that. Ever since Minho hyung and you got together you’ve been ignoring me.” Seungmin playfully glared at his friend and took a bite from his sandwich.

  
“Anyways guys, have you seen the new fortnite update?” Changbin slammed his fist on the table, completely changing topic.

  
“Mate it took me a whole day to update mine, I thought I was gonna die waiting!” Chan groaned.

  
Soon enough their whole table was talking about fortnite and were talking about making plans of going together to the computer shop to play together.

  
“Okay but I swear if you pull a stunt like what you did yesterday I’m gonna strangle you!” Hyunjin glared at Jisung who raised his hands.

  
“Ehy I didn’t know you left your notebook on the floor. I swear your room is so messy, I can’t believe a clean freak like Seungmin is dating someone like you.” Seungmin’s head perked up.

  
“Wait you two hang out yesterday?”

“Uh actually we all went to his house?” Minho said not seeing Hyunjin’s mouthing him to shut up.

  
“What? You told me you were busy with dance practice? Plus you didn’t answer my texts…” Seungmin turned to look at Hyunjin confused.

  
“Dance? We didn’t have dance lessons yesterday though?”Felix asked innocently.

  
Seungmin confused expression turned into a hurt one.

  
“Look Min, I know you don’t like playling Fortenite and you would have just gotten bored.” Hyunjin tried to explain, Seungmin just nodded and after that was silent throughtout the whole lunch break.

  
On their way back to class Hyunjin pulled him to the side.  
“What wrong?”

  
“Nothing’s wrong.”

  
“Are you gonna lie or tell me what’s wrong?”

  
“Fine, I feel left out. There I said it. Call me childish.” Hyunjin sighed loudly.

  
“I told you so many times to just learn how to play so you don’t have to feel like that.”  
Seungmin shrugged and started to walk again to the room but was one again blocked by Hyunjin.

  
“You’re still mad. Why? What now?” Seungmin looked at him before taking his phone out and showing him their chats.

  
“I was so worried yesterday, I thought your practice ended late. I thought something had happened to you while you were going home. Turns out you were just ignoring me because you were too busy playing.”

  
“Seungmin listen I can explain, I didn’t want to-“ But Seungmin interrupted him.

  
“You didn’t want to ignore my texts? This is not the first time it happened.” Seungmin sighed loudly while trying to control his anger.

  
“All I ask from you is to tell me the truth so I don’t have to worry..” Seungmin looked at Hyunjin, but the other just had a tired expression on.

  
“You’re so suffocating.” Hyunjin growled and stormed away leaving a surprised Seungmin alone in the hall.

Seungmin was tired.

3

  
Seungmin was having a really bad day.  
He had failed his math test again, the teacher called him out in front of the class and threw his paper at his face.  
Someone had tripped him when he was drinking his coffee spilling the beverage on his uniform, he tried to wipe it off but the stain was too hard to get off. When their teacher saw him she gave him detention and he had to stay behind after school.  
When he was finally able to go back home he was greeted by his parents fighting again over something stupid.  
He couldn’t take it anymore, after changing he made his way out and ran to Hyunjin’s place.  
His sister was the one to open the door.

  
“Seungmin? Are you okay?” She asked letting the boy walk in.

  
“Ehy Yeji, not really… is Hyunjin home?” Yeji explained that their mom asked Hyunjin to buy something at the convenience store but she said he’d be back soon.

  
Seungmin nodded and declined her offer to stay with her in the living room opting to go to Hyunjin’s room instead.

  
“Seungmin?” He didn’t know how long he had waited but when he saw Hyunjin by the door he shot up and wrapped his arms around the other boy’s shoulders.

  
“Ehy ehy, are you okay?” Hyunjin rubbed a hand down his boyfriend’s back, Seungmin burried his face in the crook of Hyunjin’s neck and groaned in response.

  
“Come on, let’s get you to bed.” They made their way to the bed and cuddled together for a bit.

  
“Wanna tell me what happened?” Hyunjin ran his fingers through Seungmin’s hair as the boy explained how his day went.

  
“I see…” Hyunjin turned on his back and looked at the ceiling, Seungmin waited hoping that Hyunjin would try to comfort him, like how he usually did back when they first started dating.

  
“You know today got7 were spotted and gods, Min, I swear Jinyoung looked so good!” Hyunjin grinned but was confused when he saw Seungmin’s expressionless face.

  
“What? I swear Jinyoung’s proportions are great. Like no offence to the others members but ugh Jinyoung looked so great.” Seungmin stood up, he couldn’t believe what was happening. There he was opening up to Hyunjin telling him what happened that and his answer was talking about his idol.

  
“Hyunjin I came here to be comforted, not to talk about your stupid Jinyoung!” Seungmin was fuming but Hyunjin looked so offended.

  
“Ehy don’t call Jinyoung stupid!”

  
“I… fuck Jinyoung! Go fucking date him.” Seungmin stormed outside the room and threw and apologetic smile at Yeji who watched as he ran out the house.

  
Seungmin was tired.

4

  
It was the first time in months that Seungmin decided to hang out with Jaemin and the others.  
He had to admit that he had missed their loud asses, especially Mark and Donghyuk’s constant bickering.  
“I swear, I’m gonna shove that ice cream cone down your throat.” Mark grabbed Donghyuk’s collar but the boy just smirked and moaned.

  
“Yes daddy!” Making all his friends fake gag.

  
“Go get a room!” Seungmin shouted making everyone laugh.

  
They had spent the whole afternoon together due to Renjun calling them all, saying he needed comfort after his latest boyfriend had broken up with him.

  
“I still can’t belive Lucas blocked you just like that.” Jeno said after taking a bite of ice cream.

  
“And I can’t believe you bite your ice cream.” Jaemin looked at him disgusted.

  
“You’re either a monster or your teeth are fake.” Seungmin shook his head.

  
“Seungmin?!” Everyone turned around to the voice that called their friend’s name just to see Hyunjin with Changbin and the others.

  
“Hyunjin! Guys!” Seungmin stood up, accidentally bumping his shoulder against Jeno’s chin, he let out a loud screech making Seungmin duck down to hug his head.

  
“Sorry!” He apologised and rubbed Jeno’s chin.

  
“Seungmin! Come here!” Hyunjin ordered, everyone in the the ice cream parlor went silent and looked at his direction, Seungmin let go of Jeno and walked toward his boyfriend feeling everyone’s eyes on him. His ears, neck and face felt hot and he wouldn’t be surprised if he was looking as red as the cherry on top of Changbin’s ice cream. Hyunjin grabbed his hand and walked out the shop with Seungmin.

  
“What were you doing?!” Hyunjin growled.

  
“I was… I was just hanging out with them, Renjun called and said that his dick of a boyfriend blocked him.” Seungmin explained not carying that the ice cream he was holding was starting to melt.

  
“Let me guess, Jaemin and the others blamed his boyfriend. I swear, they only care about themselves and don’t take into consideration others feelings.” Seungmin wanted to object, telling him that he was wrong.

  
“I don’t want to see nor hear that you’re hanging out with them again.” Hyunjin’s voice was firm and Seungmin knew he wasn’t joking.

  
“What? They are my friends you can’t make me choose!” Seungmin shouted but Hyunjin shouted back.

  
“Are you really choosing them over me?! We’ve known each other way longer than them! You’re dating me!”

  
“So what?! Only because I’m dating you it doesn’t mean you get to choose who I hang out with and I don’t!”  
“You can hang out with my friends and I! They are your friends too!”

  
“Yes they are my friends but you guys make me feel even more left out than how I feel with Jaemin and the others!At least they take their time to explain and actually make me part of their group! You guys just shrug off my questions telling me I won’t understand anyways!” Seungmin finally let out how how he was feeling left out but Hyunjin didn’t seem to care.

  
“Whatever do what you want.” He glared and walked back in leaving Seungmin alone in the street.

  
Seungmin was tired.

5

Seungmin and Hyunjin were alone in the younger’s room, his parents as well as his brothers were out.  
“Hyunjin do you remember what day is it today?” Seungmin tried to hide his smile.

  
“October 10th, why?” Hyunjin was lying on his stomach on the floor while playing fortenite.

  
“Yes and do you know what that means?”

  
“No? Were we going to do something today?” Seungmin’s smile fell and looked ant Hyunjin for any hint of joking but when he didn’t see anything a feeling of hurt started to spread inside of him.

  
“Hyunjin today is…” But he was interrupted when Hyunjin raised a hand to stop him and motioned him to keep quiet, he answered his phone and Seungmin waited for him to finish talking with Changbin.

  
“Okay, see you later babe.” Hyunjin slipped and Seungmin felt like he was struck by a lighting, hyunjin must have realised wat he said after he hanged up.

  
“B… babe?” Seungmin’s voice was really small and hurt.

  
“No, Min I can explain! I slipped! I was looking at you and it slipped! It was a misunderstanding!” Hyunjin kneeled in front of Seungmin but the boy just pushed his away and stood there dumbfounded.

  
“Listen please…”

  
“No, no Hyunjin I…. you called him babe! How how could you…” Seungmin could feel the tears forming in his eyes but Hyunjin went from worried to annoyed.

  
“Just listen! It was slip! I get that you’re mad! I’m sorry okay? Can’t you just accept it and move on? It was jus a stupid slip nothing more.” He said annoyed huffing.

  
“It was a slip but I still got hurt…”

  
“Don’t be dramatic and childish!”

  
“How can you call me childish now?! Hyunjin I suddenly thought you were cheating on me!”

  
“I told you it was a mistake! You’re so fucking sensitive.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes and Seungmin had had enough.

  
“Get out.”

  
“What?”

  
“I said get out!” Hyunjin’s eyes were oepened widely, mouth agape but hecdidn’t say anything, he stood up and made his way to the door.

  
“Wait.” Hyunjin turned to look at his boyfriend, Seungmin threw a box to him. “Happy fucking first anniversary.” Hyunjin didn’t say anything and just walked away, box in hand, leaving Seungmin in his room alone.

  
Seungmin was tired.

Seungmin knew, he perfectly knew what was going to happen.  
It took him a while to realise it but once he had he knew there were no other way.

Hyunjin had always been his rock, his bestfriend and boyfriend.  
He loved him a lot and to everyone they looked like they were okay, but no one knew about all the fights they had behind closed doors.  
Seungmin once loved Hyunjin with his whole heart and was ready to give up anything and everyone for him. But as the days went by and he noticed how everytime he tried to put in effort Hyunjin just shrugged it off or didn’t give him anything back.  
Seungmin gave and gave, without recieving back anything. All he wanted, all he needed was a smile, a hug but Hyunjin stopped giving him that.

  
Their differences was once something they joked about but they were now the reasons of their fights.  
Frienships, hobbies, interests, they didn’t have anything in common anymore.  
The only thing they had in common now was the love they felt for each other.  
But even that love was becoming forced and suffocating.  
Seungmin knew what he had to to, he knew this was the only option.

  
As he walked to Hyunjin he ignored his heart telling him to stop, he ignored it telling him that he was going to make the biggest mistake of his life. He knew how much he loved Hyunjin but Seungmin was tired.  
Seungmin was so tired.

  
“Seungmin…” Hyunjin didn’t smile, as if he already knew what was going to happen and he waited for his boyfriend to speak, he was wearing the necklace Seungmin got him for their anniversary.  
Seungmin hugged his one last time. They held each other tightly and savored their last moment together, Seungmin felt the tears running down his cheeks when they separated.

  
“Hyunjin, let’s break up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was a bit sad. t's not even that good but I wanted to put it out. Tell me what you think about it though!


End file.
